Why didn't I notice
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: Zoro doesn't like Sanji. He is quite frankly a scrawny idiot. What will happen when Zoro is out on deck in the middle of the night? Will any of Zoro's 'opinions' change? Sanzo, sxz, Sanjixzoro. Rated for lemon and lime.


Kat IMPORTANT: This fic was done on the idea of zosanlover all the credit goes to her! expect the writing that was me :D

Midnight: *cough cough

Kat: *sigh and the editing was Midnight

I stood in Nami's Mika grove my back leaning against a tree, thinking about someone who made my blood boil. The Ero-cook! God he's such an arsehole! He thinks he knows everything and that he's always right! He chases after everything that wears a damn skirt, even the Sea witch! And his food isn't even THAT good ... Okay that one was a lie but the rest of it is all true. Why did Luffy make him of all people join the crew!? Why couldn't he of chosen a less annoying more handsome guy! Okay that last part was a weird thought... Anyway the Ero-cook was the most scrawny and least hot person. EVER, (Not like I care, I mean who would, I wouldn't that's for sure, totally...) I mean Luffy was less scrawny than him and Luffy's body isn't the most built ever (It's not like I looked at him... or any or male members of the crew for that matter!) But it's still better than that Ero-cook any day of the week, also he always picks on me. ME! What's up with that! And he stops me from taking the sake! So I have to steal it and when I do he gets pissed! I mean it's his fault I have to steal it in the first place anyway! If he just said 'yes' I wouldn't have to!

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, when the door to the men's cabin opened and it was none other than the scrawny Ero cook. He walked straight out on to the middle of the deck. Why the hell is he out here? Oh yeah, I think it's his turn on watch duty tonight. I moved back in the shadows not wanting him to see me and start a fight. He started to unbutton the black jacket he was wearing. What. The. HELL! Why is he doing that?! He slid the jacket off his shoulders and folded it in to a neat square before placing it down on the ground. Neat freak. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING, IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! He took his light blue shirt off and placed it neatly, next to his jacket. Next he started to undo his belt... I looked away. Maybe I should leave?! But now I'm curious, I can't just leave now, I want to know what he's doing, I mean um... I could hear the sound of his zipper being pulled down with a sharp 'zip!' And then the sound of rustling filled the silence of the warm summer night; my guess is that, that was his trousers. I know I shouldn't look but... This is killing me! What the hell could he be doing striping in the middle of the night? I gave into my curiosity. My mistake. The sight that greeted me was astounding. The moon shone down on to the deck and bathed Sanji in a slivery moonlight, making it seem like he was glowing.

I saw his chest flex and ripple as he folded up his trousers. When he bent down, the muscles in his back danced perfectly under flawless pale skin. He stood up and my eyes travelled down to see the deliciously toned legs, God those legs could do some serious damage, there incredibly long and I would just love to mar those perfect pale legs with bright red hickeys ... I really have no excuse for that. I watched him walk across the deck; well actually to be precise I watched his firm arse... Okay I need to stop now. Sanji reached the edge of the Sunny, and then dived over board, now I must admit I was sad the view was gone. But really those suits do nothing for his physique, and as much as it pains me to say but, I was wrong about Luffy being fitter than Sanji, I'm not going to lie Sanji was buff.

Well, that was unexpected... Sanji going for a late night swim and finding out that he has a body sexy as hell... um scratch that last part. I shrug I suppose that explains why he was striping. I considered this would probably be a good time for me to leave but... There were dangerous things in the seas around the grandline... I mean I hate the Ero-cook but he is nakama... So I decided to stay. I didn't have to wait long after about 10 minutes he climbed back on board.

My breath was caught in my throat, he was dripping wet and his boxers clung to him for dear life, giving me a good out line of everything he had to offer. Water slowly trickled down his chest and legs. Unconsciously I licked my lips. When did my mouth go dry? But shit he was a sight to behold, I know I said earlier that he was buff but damn he was stunning. It amazes me that I never noticed how muscly he is but then again I've only seen him in suits so...

I watched as he started stretching his muscles moving in a hypnotizing way. I felt heat stir in my groin. No this could not be happening! I am straight! I appreciate a good body when I see one, but I'm straight damn it! I tried to look away but I couldn't. Sanji stretched one of his beautifully long legs vertically upwards and held it there. Looking at this I grew blatantly hard. Why was this turning me on?! I mean I not interested in sex for a start?! And secondly I AM STRIAGHT! Oh who am I kidding?

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, but it still doesn't distract me from the sight I was seeing. I watch Sanji's steady and controlled movements. I was the hardest I have ever been. I would normally just train arousalaway and I had only indulged in my right hand a few times. But right now this seems like the kind of thing I couldn't just train away. Sanji slid down into the splits, God he was so flexible. My mind jumped straight into the gutter and before I knew it my right hand had slid down to cup the bulge in my trousers. I gasp as my unconscious mind started conjure up a fantasy of Sanji fucking me till black out. I gasped again as I squeezed myself.

I saw Sanji's movement change from gentle and controlled stretch's to fast and hard kicking. His legs and hips held so much power. I imagined Sanji driving into me with his hips controlled and precise. I quickly slip my hand under my trousers and boxer to grasp myself. As I did a moan started to leave me I clasped my other hand other my mouth as my hips bucked. As Sanji continued his leg training, I imagained his warm breath in my ear panting, whispering dirty things. I imagined him stroking me hard and rough as he pounded into me and biting my neck hard, drawing blood, leaving his mark all over my neck in large hickeys and bitemarks.

'_You're mine_" Sanji whispered. I tried to muffle the noise I wanted so badly to make. Something told me that if my fantasy came true Sanji wouldn't stand for me being quite, he would make sure I was noisy, make me beg, scream, and moan. A small moan escaped my lips,

"_That's it Zoro, moan for me!_" he said against my skin before biting down on my shoulder his teeth breaking the skin, he started to kiss around the bit mark and then he licked the blood away while thrusting harder than before. As he started to suck leaving a large hicky.

I felt the heat building as I jacked myself harder and faster. In my fantasy Sanji raised his head from my neck to nip along my ear and pull my earrings into his mouth sucking on them and my lobe. Then he brought his mouth up and whispered 'Come for me Zoro'. That did it. All of my self-control snapped. The heat building suddenly exploded in release.

"Sanji!" I cried loudly as I orgasm, and as my eyes closed my spine arched. Luckliy I still had a hand covering my mouth but it was still quite loud. Afterglow washed over me, and I open my eyes to see if Sanji had seen but he was still training. I closed my eyes again in relief.

After a few minutes I heard him climb up to the lookout tower. I retreated quickly but quietly to the men's bunker feeling confused, dirty, guilty, and absolutely fantastic.

**Kat: Review if you want to know what happens that next morning**

**Midnight: Fav, follow , vote in our poll**

**Kat: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
